When traveling in a vehicle, an occupant of the vehicle may be engaged in various work- and entertainment-related activities. As a result, the occupant may not be aware of the driving conditions, which may lead to adverse outcomes when the occupant is engaged in certain activities such as drinking a beverage, applying makeup, or using various tools. For example, if an unexpected driving event occurs, such as hitting a speed bump, making a sharp turn, or a hard braking, this may startle the occupant or cause the occupant to lose stability, which can lead to the occupant spilling a hot beverage or hurting himself/herself. Thus, there is a need for a way to make the occupant aware of certain unexpected driving events, in order to avoid accidents when conducting various activities in vehicles.